


Christmas (Baby please come home)

by brideofadventure



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, i started writing this in december and am just posting sorry for the procrastination aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: Anne spends her two weeks of her Christmas break at Green Gables but her heart is shattered when Gilbert can't make it.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Christmas (Baby please come home)

It was a chilled crisp winter morning when Anne opened the letter that had the unexpected. The letter in which Gilbert destroyed her hopes and dreams of their first christmas together as a pair, as a team. As two people who loved each other and could now share their adoration for one another with the world. For months she’s craved his presence and if it was any other usual month she would surely be sorrowful but it was Christmas. She thought herself ludicrous for this but she had imagined how it would go. He would sit next to her instead from across like all those years ago when they were barely friends. They were going to be surrounded by their loved ones and they would walk through Lover’s Lane. Then she would ramble about how mean the professors are and how much she wants to write her own book one day. And he would chuckle under his breath while pulling her into his embrace and softly place his lips upon her forehead. But when she read that he could not come to Avonlea due to all of the work he had, her joy was instantly gone. She felt as if she were a child who was just handed a toy and seconds later she broke it. There were no words to describe her grave disappointment. This was a time where one is supposed to spend it with people who they love, who loves them. Anne let out a shaky breath and composed herself by straightening her shoulders. The piece of paper slightly shaking under her delicate hands. She folded the paper and looked at herself in the mirror. Forcing herself to smile when she replaced the negative with the positive. She was going to finally see her beloved Marilla and Matthew. And she was surely going to be tackled by Mrs. Lynde’s gossip about the whole town in the time she’s been gone. Just because Gilbert wasn’t going to be there, she wasn’t going to let herself get sad. She was determined to focus on her family and friends in those two weeks. 

That day when Diana enthusiastically waved an envelope in her face, she would have never expected the information it contained. It frustrated her how she couldn’t even be mad at Gilbert because it wasn’t his fault. After what felt like an eternity, classes were done with for the semester and she could finally go to where her heart belonged. Her mind drifted to a certain face with curly brown hair but those thoughts were soon replaced by her curiosities. It sent a thrill through her spine whenever she imagined what Avonlea would look like at this time of year. The ground would most definitely be a blanket of soft snow that would gleam under the daylight. The cold air would gently caress her features, leaving her button nose red as a rose. Oh, how she longed for the sweet scent of her nature friends. 

“Anne, did you hear what I said?” Diana’s voice popped Anne’s daydreams like a balloon. Diana worryingly scanned Anne’s face, hoping she wasn’t too bad about the Gilbert situation. Anne’s gaze shifted from the views outside her train window to Diana, remembering she wasn’t alone.

“Yes, um, no I’m sorry I was just-”

“Thinking about Gilbert?”

“As a matter of fact, no. I was simply imagining how glorious Green Gables must look right now. As for Gilbert I had not thought about him until now.” She cleared her throat.  
“I’m sorry, I just thought-”

“I’m fine, Diana, really. You need not worry about me.” She lied. “Can we just talk about something else other than boys?” Her tone defensive.

“If you wish so, alright. Did you hear about that new boy that has come all the way from England? His name is Royal Gardner and I hear Josie has taken a like to him. I don’t even know if they would make a good pair but I guess one never knows…” Diana trailed on about the latest gossip but Anne couldn’t focus on the words that came out of her mouth. All she could hear was Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert. This was going to ge a long train ride home.

“Anne, Anne, we’re here.” Diana slightly shook the redhead by her shoulders and woke her up from her deep slumber. Anne’s eyelids fluttered open and it took her a minute to realize that she was on her way to Avonlea and she fell asleep. At least she was finally home. The young women got off the cart, bags in hand, looking around to find familiar eyes. 

“Matthew!” An excited Anne tackled Matthew into a tight hug. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.”

Matthew let out a sigh of relief and his arms went around her, returning her embrace. Murmuring how he’s missed her as well. They unlocked arms and walked to the carriage that was waiting for them. Once the bags were placed in the back and the girls were sitting tightly, they persisted their journey to Green Gables. But before Anne could arrive to the palace that was her home, they had to take Diana to her own home. And it was a palace really, at least that’s what Anne made it ought to be because every time she looked out her window and saw her dearest Snow Queen, she felt like a princess. Anne sighed dreamily when her eyes were met with the sacred views of Avonlea. 

This? She couldn’t get this at Charlottetown. No matter how much she made the attempt to like it there she just couldn’t. It wasn’t suitable for her, she didn’t feel like as if she belonged. When she looked at herself in the future, she didn’t see herself living in this type of town at all. 

She could vision what she wanted. A house, not big nor small, in the middle of a field. Surrounded by trees and all of their glory. There would be a brook and a garden. Yes, the garden will be divine. She would make sure to have all of her favorite flowers. Suddenly she got to thinking what she will be, who will she be in the next ten years? Will she a teacher? Or a writer? Or hopefully both? Will she be married to Gilbert? 

Her heart skipped a bit when she thought that last question. She got uneasy, but it wasn’t because she didn’t want a future with him, of course that was all she wanted. To have an astonishing life with him by her side. For him to whisper sweet words whenever she feels blue. To kiss her just because she needs it. To hold her because there’s no place she’d rather be than tightly secured in his arms.

But she was apprehensive. What if he didn’t want that with her? Maybe he could change his mind about her and fall in love with someone else. Who’s to say that in the next ten years he won’t fall out of love with her? There it was. The question that she’s been secretly burying deep down. 

When the cart halted to a stop, Anne’s thoughts were interrupted. She hopped off, accompanying Diana to the door. They shared a quick embrace and said farewell until they next saw each other, which would be in the next few days.

She shook off her worries about Gilbert and appreciated the exquisite sights to behold. A smile reflected on her features when she remembered the time she first arrived to Green Gables. Here she was after all those years ago, same spirit and heart, not a loveless orphan anymore. She was now a fiery young woman who had a bright future ahead of her, surrounded by so many dear ones who adored her. Finally they arrived home. Home.

“We’re home.” Matthew said.

“Oh, isn’t home such a lovely word? It’s so simple yet because it means so much it’s what makes it sound so magnificent.” Before they entered the household they were met by a faintly worried Marilla, who was anxious for their arrival. 

“Oh, Anne!” She made no hesitation to throw her arms around her. Anne’s eyes watered a bit as the emotion came tumbling down at her all at once. 

“Marilla. I’ve missed you. And I’ve missed Green Gables and Matthew. Oh, and the Snow Queen! I’m just so thrilled to be back.” Marilla took a second to appreciate how different and mature Anne looked. She still had her wild imagination, her big heart but the way she dressed and styled her hair made her seem so, so of age. Time flew right past her. 

After accommodating herself back into her beloved room, Anne took a moment to absorb this moment. That’s what she decided on doing these two weeks, appreciating everything she didn’t want to leave behind. She picked up the photo frame on her dresser, which had the drawing of her that Cole so sweetly drew. Her fingers softly stroked the paper, a small smile appearing on her features. Anne wasted no time in seeing how her dear Snow Queen was. She grasped one of her branches and placed a kiss upon her lips. 

“Oh, Snow Queen how I’ve missed your companionship. I have so much to inform you of! Queens has been such an exquisite journey. Having Diana as a roommate has been an absolute dream that I fear I will soon wake up from. There are a lot of boys-men who have looked at my direction but my heart solely belongs to Gilbert. There are not enough words to describe how I dearly miss him. I was hoping that he would be here, but- I know it’s ludicrous to think so much of him but I can’t help it. I love him and he loves me, sometimes it just feels surreal.”  
“Anne! Diana’s here!”

Marilla’s call alarmed Anne and she hurriedly went down the stairs to take a walk with her kindred spirit. A few days passed and Christmas Day was finally here. Usually the Cuthberts hosted the dinner, inviting the Blythe-Lacroix household to join them in the day that was meant for family. Anne was thrilled to spend this day with her family but she couldn’t help but feel slight anguished whenever she remembered she wasn’t going to see Gilbert until God knows when. However, for the sake of her loved ones and herself, she was determined to have a good time today.

When she made her way downstairs she saw a rather mischievous smile on Marilla’s face and an anxious expression on Matthew’s. She also saw a couple of gifts beautifully wrapped under the tree. 

“What is going on?” Anne laughed.

“It’s Christmas! Aren’t you excited to open your presents?”

“Marilla, I’ll have you know that I am not a child anymore. In fact I am so far away from the depths-” Anne bluntly stopped and stared at the two elders. “Who am I fooling, of course I’m overjoyed! Which one’s mine?”

“These two. But I strongly suggest you open this one first.” Marilla pointed to a small envelope that looked like a letter. Anne curiously unraveled the paper and started reading. 

My dearest love,

You must allow me to tell you how you have bewitched me. Words cannot express enough how much I sincerely love you. Love feels too weak a word for what I feel for you, Anne. My Anne. My strong, beautiful, Anne. My love, you are without a doubt my biggest admiration. Everything you have ever done, from the moment you broke your slate over my head, has made me love you even more. Whenever I remember that you are mine as I am yours, my head starts to feel dizzy, as if I was flying. I apologize for the trouble I’ve caused you when I told you I could not make it to Avonlea, the last thing I desire is to ever hurt you. I wish you a Merry Christmas, darling Anne. 

With love,  
Gilbert.

P.s. there’s a present for you in the kitchen.

Anne had to read the last line twice and blinked back her tears at Matthew and Marilla. Marilla gave her an encouraging nod. Anne, as perplexed as she was, went for the kitchen. The letter that was still in her hands, fell quickly to the ground when her eyes were met with Gilbert himself. She launched herself into his arms while he took two steps forward, meeting her halfway. He kissed her forehead, her temple, the freckles on her nose, her cheeks and finally placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled away, remembering that they were in fact not alone. 

“How are you here? Are you really here? Perhaps I’m going mad that’s the only plausible explanation for it.” Gilbert chuckled and grasped Anne’s small hands in his, kind of just like he did when they first kissed.

“I made arrangements and convinced my professors to go a little bit easy on me because I just had to see you, Anne. It was eating me alive if I’m being honest.”

“Oh Gil, I was secretly dreading spending today without you.”

“I know, me too. I was determined to find my way back to you no matter what.”

“Alright, love birds. Anne will you help me set the table before our guests arrive and see a display of public affection instead of food on the table?” Anne and Gilbert unlinked, Anne already missing Gilbert’s warmth.

“I can help too, I was going to go visit Bash and see how little Delly was doing but if they’re going to come here anyway, I might as well stay and be useful.”

“What a splendid idea, Gilbert, thank you.”

The whole morning was consisted of Anne and Gilbert cheekily smiling at each other and stealing kisses while preparing dinner and the table, and a lot of Marilla scolding them. Anne’s Christmas wish came true that day. She spent a day full of laughter and joy with her loved ones, including her love. That christmas would be one she would undoubtedly treasure forever.


End file.
